Numb
by thatemoauthor
Summary: Animated. Sometimes, secrets are better left unsaid. And some memories better left unremembered. T for dark themes later on.
1. Prolouge

**_Klik- under a second_**

**_Breem- 8.3 minutes_**

**_Joor- 6 hours_**

**_Orn- 2 weeks_**

**_Vorn- 83 years_**

**A/N: **Animated. This story might be a little bit confusing, once I actually get to upload the next chapter. Also, in this story femme bots can get pregnant. Don't ask about my logic, or else I'd have to explain it. I don't own Transformers Animated.

* * *

><p><em>A sparkling, not even a joor old, lied offline on a med-bed. His once neon-green paint with blue and red accents now a depressing grey. His light blue optics were closed and never to online again. The med-bot known as Ratchet sighed sadly.<em>

_Optimus Prime comfortingly held a devastated Elita One. Elita then chocked out a name._

_" . . . Sparkfire . . ."_

_As Elita sobbed, Optimus tried to keep strong and not cry - but then found himself overwhelmed with grief and tears streamed down his face-plate._

_As a Prime, he was supposed to stay strong and feel no sadness. Even after watching fellow Autobots go into battle and never come back - including his own creators - he had let no tears fall. Though he knew what was to be expected of him, he cried. But who could possibly stay emotionless after watching your own sparkling offline?_

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime sighed as he looked at what Ultra Magnus was able to give him after being down-graded. After Elita One went M.I.A, Optimus had taken the responsibility and blame, thus leaving Ultra Magnus no choice but to lower Optimus's Rank. Thankfully, Ultra Magnus was able to pull some strings and get him his own ship.<p>

Optimus had been made into a repair-bot, leading a crew with an older med-bot, and two screw-up younglings. The ship was, to Optimus, just a piece of slag. But the med-bot, named Ratchet had said that this ship was more than meets the optic. But Optimus was in no mood to see the good in things.

As mentioned earlier, Ratchet was an old med-bot from the actual wars. He was colored a faded red and white. His face-plate was a faded indigo and his optics were colored aqua green. He had seen much of the wars, the ones Optimus was so intrested in. Optimus could tell by the weariness and slight annoyance in his tone of voice that he wasn't a very up-beat 'bot.

The older of the two younglings was a very large Autobot colored a dark green and bronze, with a dark grey face-plate and semi-dark blue optics. As his file indicated, he was very clumsy and almost anything but graceful. Appearently, his name was Bulkhead.

The youngest of them was a very short and thin 'bot. Optimus was slighlty shocked. Ever since that attack awhile back, he had come to think younglings this . . . _young_ would still be around. He must've been one of the youngest 'bots of this generation.

The youngling had a bright yellow paintjob and black accents, a light grey face-plate, and bright blue optics. Those features reminded Optimus of Elita, but the only way that would be possible would be if . . .

He pushed the thought of his mind quickly, not even going to allow himself to acknoledge it. This particular youngling's name was Bumblebee.

According to his file, he had caught a Decepticon traitor, but screwed up everything else. Suddenly, Bumblebee spoke up.

"So, what now boss 'bot?" He asked, obnoxiousness almost literally dripping from his voice. Optimus hesitated before answering.

"My name's Optimus Prime, not 'boss 'bot'." Optimus stated.

"Ookay then." He replied.

"So this is our ship?" Bulkhead asked, poking a side of the ship. Ratchet growled.

"Yes, and I'm watching the both of you, and if you two destroy anything of this ship, so help me . . ." Ratchet scoffed. Optimus sighed.


	2. Unthinkable

**_Klik- under a second_**

**_Breem- 8.3 minutes_**

**_Joor- 6 hours_**

**_Orn- 2 weeks_**

**_Vorn- 83 years_**

**A/N: **I don't own Transformers Animated. But for the sake of the story, I made up a minor character, Starfreeze. She's mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>"Honestly, I don't know what the problem is. It's not like I'm too young, and even Sentinel's sparkmate, Starfreeze, is carrying." Elita One reasoned.<em>

_"It's just that, well, you know Sentinel doesn't want sparklings. And why? Because having a sparkling at a time like this? It's insane." Optimus Prime replied. Elita groaned._

_"Either way, I'm carrying, and you're going to be a daddy." Elita teased. Optimus chuckled, but it faded into a concerned frown._

_"But . . . what if we can't . . . protect it from the war. I don't want any more Autobots being born into a war." Optimus said. Elita smiled comfortingly._

_"Don't worry. You and I will be together and our sparkling will be fine. We'll all be one big, happy family. I'm already thinking about names. What about Sparkfire?" Elita asked. Their optics met._

_"Sparkfire? After my father?" Optimus responded._

_"Yep. In memory of him." Elita smiled. Optimus smiled back._

_"That's a great name. Let's just hope it's a boy . . . " Optimus chuckled._

* * *

><p>After barely a joor after Sparkfire was born, learning that Sparkfire was born with a horrible virus called 'Closure' was the most devastating thing Optimus and Elita had ever had to have expierienced. It's when a sparkling is born in recharge and doesn't have the necessary parts to survive, or somethings are already messed up. In this case, Sparkfire's spark-chamber was slighlty disconnected to it's particular places.<p>

Sparkfire offlined in barely a joor later. Elita and Optimus only got to hold him once, when the medics had stated something was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>The only good thing that had come from that day, was that Starfreeze also sparked. Twins actually. But a devastating fact followed, and Starfreeze had offlined in the process. Sentinel found himself trembling, holding two sparklings that looked alot like him. He didn't even want to name them.<em>

_"I can't . . . can't do this alone." He had stated. The twin sparklings were sent to the orphanage. Elita found the action to be despicable, but Sentinel never wanted to talk about it afterward. Instead, about an orn had past, and then, the unthinkable had happened, on Optimus Prime's stroke of bad luck._

* * *

><p>"You should get some rest, Optimus. You've been up for a long time, staring at nothing." Ultra Magnus stated. Optimus sighed.<p>

"Yes . . . sir. Just tell me when Elita One comes back." Optimus said without any emotion. Ultra Magnus nodded and Optimus walked out of the training unit.

Earlier, Elita One had decided to take a walk around Autobot city. Optimus had never seen her so depressed before. But ofcourse, who could possibly expect her to be optimistic after Sparkfire's demise. How Optimus hated seeing his sparkmate in so much emotional pain.

Autobot City was dark because of the late time, and Elita One was alone - or so she thought. Just as she passed a darker alley, she heard a sinister laughter. Elita, as curious-natured as she was, decided to check it out.

"Hello . . . ?" She spoke into the darkness and more unknown chuckles followed.

"Well, what's a pretty femme like you walking around alone for?" A dark, intimidating voice echoed. Elita found herself frozen with fear.

As the unknown 'bot walked closer to Elita One, she was able to see him better, though she regretted it immeadietly.

"M-Megatron?" Elita stammered. Megatron smirked evilly as he grabbed Elita's arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Please . . . please don't!" Elita pleaded, but Megatron chose to leave it unacknoledged. And did the unthinkable.

* * *

><p>"OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS, HURRY TO THE MED-BAY!" Sentinel shouted at his fellow Prime. Optimus looked confused.<p>

"Why? What happened?" Optimus responded. Sentinel hesitated. Optimus shivered and expected the worst. Sentinel never hesitated.

"Elita . . ." Sentinel choked out. Optimus's optics widened. The two Primes hurried to the med-bay.

After a few breems - in which felt like vorns to Optimus, the med-bot Ratchet allowed Optimus to see Elita. She was in panic and refused to tell anyone what was wrong until her sparkmate was by her side.

Ratchet let Optimus in, to see Elita lying on a med-bed, horrified.

Once Optimus rushed to Elita One's side, Elita started to tear up.

"Elita, what happened?" Optimus asked quickly. Elita hesitated before answering.

"I-I was walking . . . and . . . Megatron . . . " Elita started, her voice cracking. Optimus's optics were wide with fear. Elita looked up at Optimus. The two optics directly laid on each other.

"W-what did he do? What?" Optimus nearly shouted. Elita had let a single tear fall, then answered.

" . . . he raped me, Optimus."


	3. Lost

**_Klik- under a second_**

**_Breem- 8.3 minutes_**

**_Joor- 6 hours_**

**_Orn- 2 weeks_**

**_Vorn- 83 years_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated.

Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. School; enough said. It's kinda short, sorry.

* * *

><p>"You know, you don't <em>have <em>to give birth to this sparkling . . . slag, it's _Megatron's _sparkling!" Optimus Prime reasoned with his sparkmate. Elita One didn't respond immediately.

The medics told Elita a few joors after her encounter with Megatron that she was carrying again, and Elita was actually considering the option of sparking. Optimus was trying to persuade otherwise. But Optimus knew - and regretted knowing - the fact that Elita One could never hurt a sparkling and/or youngling. An abortion was out of the question.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I know you may hate this, but -"

"But what? Raise it as our own? I can't - I _won't_ - raise Megatron's child!" Optimus shouted angerly. Dead silence followed afterward for a few kliks, then Optimus looked away from Elita's tearful optics.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell . . . it's just . . ." Optimus sighed.

"We just lost Sparkfire. I'm not ready." Elita shivered at the name.

"I can't have an abortion . . . we . . . can place him in the adoption unit, like what Sentinel did to his sparklings. Having an abortion is equivalent to murder. I won't kill a sparkling." Elita explained calmly.

"Not even a_ Decepticon _sparkling?" Optimus scoffed.

"Being raised as an Autobot." Elita corrected. Optimus thought it over. Their blue optics held a deep connection for a few moments. Then, Optimus slightly chuckled.

"Primus, Elita. The things you get me to accept." Optimus stated sarcastically.

Elita One smiled for the first time since Sparkfire's death.

* * *

><p>Immediately after the sparkling was sparked, the medics did as they were told, and did not allow Elita to hold the child. However, both Optimus Prime and Elita One caught a glimpse of the sparkling: a smaller than usual sparkling with bright yellow paint just like Elita, a grey-colored face plate and black accents like the horrible Decepticon leader Megatron, and bright, innocent blue optics simular to Sparkfire's optics. Optimus winced. The sparkling was sent to the adoption unit, unnamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Just a few orns after that, Elita went MIA, and Optimus had blamed himself for the loss. Sentinel spared no pity to Optimus, but only new hate. And almost exactly an orn after that, the Autobots underestimated the Decepticon's true evil; the Decepticons had bombed the youngling unit. Only a handful of younglings and femmes survived.<p>

The Autobots realized they were now losing this war. The question was if they had already lost or not.


	4. Farewells

**_Klik- under a second_**

**_Breem- 8.3 minutes_**

**_Joor- 6 hours_**

**_Orn- 2 weeks_**

**_Vorn- 83 years_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated.

Sorry about the last ridiculously short chapter. Here's a long one for you guys. Implies Ratchet/Arcee, and Bumblebee/Sari if you squint.

. . .

**{WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Major spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't watched the whole series yet, TURN BACK NOW!}**

**{WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Major spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't watched the whole series yet, TURN BACK NOW!}**

**{WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Major spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't watched the whole series yet, TURN BACK NOW!}**

. . .

* * *

><p>The rec-room, or living room, in the base had boxes stacked on one other, holding belongings of the team. Now that the war was finally over, it was at last safe to return to Cybertron. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Bulkhead stood in what little space the rec-room allowed, saying their farewells, since everybody was going their separate ways. Well, <em>almost<em> everybody.

Shortly after placing Megatron in the stockades for the rest of his life, Cliffjumper had informed Cybertorians that Ultra Magnus was still online at the moment after the surprise ambush, but unfortunately the worst news followed: Ultra Magnus had suffered major wounds and was dying. He had only about an orn left to live. However, Ultra Magnus had granted Optimus Prime the title 'Magnus.' Prime was waiting for Jazz and the Jettwins to come and take him to his coronation on Cybertron (they were also picking up Ratchet and Bulkhead too), in which Jazz had stated that they'd be there in about a joor. Optimus was indeed grateful to be getting into a higher rank, but he would definitely miss being a Prime and leading his current team.

Ratchet was going back to Cybertron too, but to just be a plain medic. The only difference, as Ratchet stated, was that he'd be a medic _not_ on some distant organic planet. Also, Ratchet admitted that he planned to spend more time with Arcee as well. Ratchet was a bit too stubborn to admit that he had certain feelings for her and only entrusted Optimus with the secret.

Bulkhead was offered a rank filled with other space-bridge technicians, and him as the Elite Guard had found Bulkhead's skills very useful, and other Autobot space-bridge experts agreed. Bulkhead accepted eagerly, Bumblebee urging him to go and fulfill his long-term dreams.

Bumblebee planned to stay on Earth, to support Sari. The two have gotten very close after Prowl's death. Sari decided that she wanted to start going to High School, to meet other people. That, and Bumblebee was a horrible teacher, and she was just sick of the teacher-like robot her father built when she was still only a child. Bumblebee said that he'd stay with her, and if she ever needed any comforting, he'd be there for her, as he always was.

Optimus smiled, thinking back to all the good memories the team shared on Earth; meeting Sari, the humans praising their first heroic deed, beating Megatron for the first time, learning Sari was actually tehno-organic . . . but then the bad memories came flooding back as well; the Decepticons destroying half of Detroit, Prowl's sacrifice, Sari going out of control and hurting them . . . then Blacknarachia, and learning who she really was: Elita One. Optimus shivered, remembering the dark memories, and attempted to push the thoughts from his processor, and with little luck.

"ey- hey!" Bumblebee's muffled voice rung in Optimus's head. Elita One's horrified expression came back into slight focus.

"-YO BOSS 'BOT!" Bumblebee shouted. Optimus's train of thought was interrupted by Bumblebee's sudden outburst. Optimus hadn't realized he had been so deep in thought, and that Bumblebee and Sari had come into the room, covered in multiple colors of paint.

"Oh, sorry Bumblebee. I was . . . thinking . . . " Optimus muttered. Bumblebee didn't acknowledge it and continued.

"Yeah, anyways, Sari and I made you three a gift!" Bumblebee cheered, smiling widely. Optimus lifted an optic ridge and looked to Ratchet and Bulkhead, both shrugged.

Sari and Bumblebee grinned as they revealed a large card with random colors of paint splattered onto it, and unfolded it. It had a large red heart, and said in large black colors:

_SEE YOU GUYS! WE'LL MISS U!_

Optimus chuckled slightly and Ratchet scoffed. Bulkhead started laughing as he grabbed both Bumblebee and Sari in one swoop, hugging them tightly.

"OH YOU GUYS!" Bulkhead stated, warm-kindheartedly. Sari giggled.

"You're welcome. Bulky!" Sari laughed.

"No problem, big guy!" Bumblebee smirked, embarrassingly. Bumblebee's never really been a huge fan of 'hugging.' Claustrophobia probably, Optimus always thought.

"It's . . . creative. Nice job, you two." Ratchet stated, unamused, but then shot a caring smile at the two teens. Once Bumblebee and Sari got loose from Bulkhead's grip, then gave each other a high-five.

"What do you think of it, Optimus?" Sari asked sweetly. Optimus looked at the card, then back at the two 'kids.' He chuckled. Bumblebee and Sari were the youngest and smallest of the team, making them the kids of the team.

"It's great, thank you." Optimus stated. Bumblebee and Sari's optics lit up happily. Sari chuckled and looked to Bumblebee.

"And you said they wouldn't like it!" Sari teased. Bumblebee folded his servos.

"Well, what can I say? It's not like I'm the artist like Bulkhead or anything. So it's okay for me to be paranoid about my crappy work." Bumblebee defended himself. Bulkhead chuckled hearing Bumblebee refer to him as 'the artist.' The team had a good laugh, and Optimus reflected back on his previous pleasant thoughts;

Primus, he was going to miss his teammates horribly.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime and Rodimus Prime both walked as guards in the Autobot stockade, monitoring the captured Decepticons. They passed Swindle, who kept kissing up to the Autobots, begging them to let him free and offering to be a salesman or something. As they past Blitzwing, Sentinel stopped for a second, observing the Decepticon. Blitzwing looked up, and his face switched from Icy to Hothead in barely a klik.<p>

"YOU AUTOBOTS VON'T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER! I VILL GET ZE FRAG OUT OF HERE SOON ENOUGH!" Blitzwing screamed. Rodimus sighed and Sentinel smirked.

"Yeah . . . and I'm going to shake servos with Primus himself, sharing energon cubes with him. So shut up, three-face." Sentinel barked sarcastically. Blitzwing's face switched to Random as he started laughing hysterically.

"OOOH! I VANT TO SHAKE HANDS VITH PRIMUS _AND _HAVE ENERGON CUBES! VILL ZHERE BE BALLOONS?" Random cackled. Sentinel growled. Blitzwing then changed his face back to Icy. Icy shot a death-glare at Sentinel.

" . . . Autobot filth." He whispered.

"Decepticon trash." Sentinel remarked. Rodimus nudged Sentinel.

"Stop playing with the Decepticon, Sentinel. That's just what they want." Rodimus stated calmly. Sentinel backed away from the Decepticon triple-charger and followed Rodimus.

Then, they passed the cage of Lugnut. Lugnut was muttering something over and over to himself. Sentinel stared at him, confused. Lugnut looked up, his single optic burning with rage.

"Megatron . . . will return . . . Megatron . . . will return . . . Megatron . . . will return . . ." He repeated. Sentinel shivered and kept walking. Rodimus rolled his optics.

Then, they passed a heavily-armed prison cage. Both Primes were aware of the prisoner who lurked in there. They opened up a window to see Megatron sitting in a corner, smirking darkly. Rodimus and Sentinel were slightly concerned by the fact. After watching Megatron for a few more kliks, they closed the window back up. Megatron looked up and chuckled darkly.

"Soon, Autobots . . . Optimus Prime . . . you will regret ever causing me the embarrassment of sitting in this filthy Autobot prison.

* * *

><p>As Jazz landed the large ship, Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead stood closely, waiting to return to Cybertron. The people of Detroit gathered as they watched their heroes leave. The mayor, his secretary, Captain Fanzone, Issac Sumdac, Sari, and Bumblebee were closest. Optimus looked back to the organics, and Sari and Bumblebee. He closely observed Bumblebee though. Optimus felt slightly guilty about leaving Bumblebee alone to watch over Detroit. Sure, he had Sari, but still. Bumblebee was like the son Optimus never had. Son. The term hit his spark hard. He quickly abandoned the thought.<p>

Ratchet waved only once to the organics with a fake smile as he entered the ship and sighed. He looked over to see the Jettwins grinning mischievously. Ratchet groaned.

"Primus, why?" He complained. The Jettwins laughed in unison. Next, Bulkhead entered the ship.

"I can't wait to see my new team!" Bulkhead stated eccentrically. Ratchet chuckled.

"I still can't believe you're gonna have your _own_ team." Ratchet joked. Bulkhead slightly laughed, bending a servo behind his helmet, embarrassed.

"Yeah, neither can I." Bulkhead grinned. Ratchet shook his head, smirking.

Optimus was about to step into the ship when suddenly, he was stopped by a shout. He looked back to see Bumblebee running toward him.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus started. Once Bumblebee stopped panting, he looked up to Optimus, blue optics meeting each other directly.

"Just wanted to say, it's been an honor serving with you, boss 'bot." Bumblebee smiled. Optimus smiled back, holding out his hand, intending or a hand shake, but instead, Bumblebee did the unexpected: he hugged Optimus. Optimus was slightly taken aback to the action, and slowly dropped his arms to hug him back. Bumblebee was so small compared to Optimus. Optimus remembered seeing an organic man, about 40 Earth years old hugging a small male organic child, about 7 Earth years old. Optimus optics slowly became glassy as he dove in deep into his thoughts . . .

_Father and son . . . Creator and sparkling . . . Optimus Prime and Sparkfire . . . Optimus Prime . . . and . . . Bumblebee . . . Sparkfire . . . Sparkfire . . .  
><em>

"Um . . . uh . . . Prime?" Bumblebee said in a questioning tone. Optimus quickly snapped back into reality. Bumblebee had let go of Optimus, but Optimus had only held him closer with every klik passing. He immediately let go of Bumblebee and cleared his throat.

"S-sorry, Bumblebee. I- uh . . ." Optimus stammered. Bumblebee smirked.

"It's cool, Prime." He replied. Bumblebee walked back over to Sari, who looked at him playfully.

"What was that all about, Bee?" Sari teased. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Well, I just hugged to be nice and when he hugged back, he started muttering something." Bumblebee explained.

"And what he say?" Sari asked.

"He kept saying_ Sparkfire_." Bumblebee responded. The two shrugged.

Optimus regretted letting himself go so deep into his thoughts and mortifying himself. He walked into the ship and the doors closed behind him.

The organics watched as the ship rose into the sky, and eventually higher than the Earth's atmosphere, until they were fully out of sight. Issac cleared his throat, and Sari and Bumblebee looked over to him.

"Oh, and before I forget to say; Sari you start High School next Wednesday." He stated. Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other, excited.

"AWESOME!" Sari cheered.

"Suh-weet!" Bumblebee shouted.

* * *

><p>Optimus stood, re-thinking about his decision to become Magnus. But if Ultra Magnus was trully offlining, then he'd better step in. After all, he did defeat MEgatron once and for all . . . didn't he?<p> 


	5. Recharge

**_Klik- under a second_**

**_Breem- 8.3 minutes_**

**_Joor- 6 hours_**

**_Orn- 2 weeks_**

**_Vorn- 83 years_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Animated. Sorry, it's a little short. Busy life is busy.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee snapped open his optics, panting. Bumblebee looked around to see himself in his room, alone. He sighed. After everybody left, Bumblebee had the whole base to himself to watch over Detroit - by himself. Of course Sari was still here, but she was going to start going to school soon. He would be alone. He didn't understand how other people found the silence comforting or peaceful at all. It was smothering him. And it had been only two days.<p>

Bumblebee realized he had to just comfort himself. Again. He had been having these nightmares ever since they had come to this planet. Well, not immeadietly at least. And the nightmares were actually just memories. He still remembered Optimus falling to his death, a few days after they arrived on Earth. It had kept replaying in his head; he was forced to watch again and again as the person he saw most like a father die. Even though Sari had brought him back fairly quickly, those kliks he was offline were the most painful kliks of his lifestream. It was agonizing. And no one was ever here to comfort him.

But then again, he never liked showing too much emotion, aside from his usual optimistic, obnoxious behavior.  
>He was just like that. And Optimus accepted that. Bumblebee, never knowing his real creators, loved him like the father he had never had.<p>

Meanwhile, unlike Bumblebee, Optimus lay awake on his berth in Jazz's ship. He hasn't gotten any recharge for a while. He was worried. Leaving Bumblebee and Sari alone to watch over Detroit was probably not a good idea. Sure, they aren't any Decepticons to worry about. Well, maybe except the Destructicons, but they were idiots. Other Decepticons had to be offline. Had to be. His thoughts drifted to Waspinator and Blackarachnia. It appeared they had offlined, but how can he be so sure? How does he know if they were truely gone? That answer was easy: he couldn't.

Optimus's thoughts once again visited Bumblebee. His son-like soldier. Alone. But it couldn't possibly be as bad as he was visualizing. He was prone to worrying too much. But still, when he did worry too much, then something was happening. How could he become new Magnus if he can't even keep himself together mentally? But the slightest mention of the term son made him shiver. He had lost Sparkfire . . . but he couldn't lose Bumblebee. He sighed.

"I've got to stop worrying . . ." Optimus told himself. He offlined his optics, in an attempt to get some recharge, but just lied there consciously.

* * *

><p>Blackarachnia groaned as she searched for her helm as Waspinator mumbled darkly about revenge.<p>

"Bumble-bot will pay . . . Waspinator have plans! WASPINATOR HAVE-"

"Will you just shut up?" Blackarachnia snapped. Waspinator kept murmering, just in a quieter tone. Blackarachnia moved some bushes over, revealing a slightly cracked helm. She put it on and sighed as she walked into the forest. She looked up, seeing the moon and winced.

"Optimus . . ." she broke down in slight tears. As much as she pushed him away from her processor, the more she craved his passionate touch once again. She knew Optimus didn't hate her. It wasn't necessarily his fault back then when she was left in that organic cave. She was just angry, confused, and hurt. She felt betrayed. But all she wanted now was to just belong once more. But Cybertorians were terrified by the mere thought of _'organic.'_

But all she wanted was to belong again.


	6. Loose

**_Klik- under a second_**

**_Breem- 8.3 minutes_**

**_Joor- 6 hours_**

**_Orn- 2 weeks_**

**_Vorn- 83 years_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Animated. Implies Bumblebee/Sari, hint hint.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Bumblebee asked. He was in vehicle mode and was dropping off Sari at her new school. Sari smiled.<p>

"For the hundredth time, Bee. Yes, I am. It's just school." Sari stated calmly. Bumblebee sighed.

"Okay then. See ya at 4:35, right?" Bumblebee asked. Sari rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my dad. Yes, 4:35." She responded.

"Alright. Now get out." Bumblebee demanded in a jokeful tone. Sari giggled as she got out. She waved and started walking into the school. Bumblebee watched as she left and sighed as he drove off, back to the base.

_'I really hope that she'll be okay . . . what I've heard on T.V. didn't sound good at all! It kept talking about kids committing suicide because other people don't thin__k they're 'cool' enough. It's almost as evil as the Decepticon cause.'_ Bumblebee thought. He shook the thought away though._  
>'Man, I've got to stop thinking so morbidly. I'll end up like how . . . Prowl did.'<em>  
>Bumblebee missed Prowl. A lot. But he didn't allow himself to show it. Prowl hated him, so what would be the point of complaining all the time about him? Even though because of Prowl's death, him and Sari had gotten so much closer than before. Bumblebee wasn't familiar with the feeling, but one day he asked Ratchet why he felt weird around Sari. Not too weird, but he felt . . . 'butterflies in his stomach' as the humans called it. He felt light-headed almost. As if he could fly around the universe. Ratchet said it was called 'love.'<p>

To Bumblebee, the word 'love' had many diffrent meanings, depending on where the love was going to. Like when Bumblebee said he "loved video games," he didn't mean long-term love. When he thinks "I love . . . Sari," something just feels amazing. Then there was a third type of love; when Bumblebee thinks "I love . . . Optimus," he means it in a father-to-son way. Optimus had been there for Bumblebee when no one else wasn't. Bumblebee felt like he owed him his life for it.  
>Bumblebee, never liking to show too much mushy emotions toward people, will actually be willing to "take the bullet." He's done it a couple of times too. That one time, he remembered taking the shot of acid for Bulkhead, his best friend, other than Sari. And the other time he took the laser shot meant for Sari. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she had gotten hurt. When he jumped in front of the shot, he never actually remembered running toward it in the first place. It had felt like an instinct. It was unbelievably confusing as well.<br>_Love._ It meant many things. But to Bumblebee's surprise, when he thinks of the term 'love,' Sari is not the first thought that comes to the processor - Optimus is. As the father he's never had.

Bumblebee always wondered who is creators were. He always kept thinking that in his time in the orphanage that they'd come to take him back. He replayed the daydream every day in the orphanage. But when he was taken out and sent to Autobot boot-camp, he had to face reality, that his creators may not even be online for all he knows.

Suddenly, a loud honking noise interrupted Bumblebee's thoughts as he quickly realized he hadn't been paying attention to the road, and was on the wrong side of the road, about to collide directly into a large, purple truck. Bumblebee quickly moved back onto the correct side of the road. He sighed as he finished his drive home.

* * *

><p>Optimus stood in front of thousands of Cybertorians, cheering his name. But they seemed to sound slightly muffled to Optimus. He's been thinking all day, about random things, really. But somehow they would all lead back to Bumblebee. Optimus couldn't figure out, for the life of him, why he had kept thinking of the scout. Was he really that worried? Why, though?<br>Ultra Magnus had offlined barely a breem before they arrived on Cybertron, so Optimus's coronation was being sped up. Before the announcer, Perceptor, could say anything, Cliffjumper and Sentinel Prime ran onto the stage, panting.

"Optimus, we need to speak with you. Now." Sentinel stated. The three walked down and out of sight of the other Autobots. Cliffjumper and Sentinel looked horrified.

"He broke out." Cliffjumper stated. Optimus looked confused.

"Who?"

"Megatron. We were checking the prisoners and he faked going into stasis, and we tried to check on him and he . . . offlined Rodimus." Sentinel explained, wincing. Optimus's optics widened.  
>"Then, he managed to run into the med-bay, grab some files, and took off in the nearest escape pod."<p>

"Do you know where he went?"

"He was heading toward Earth." Cliffjumper started. Optimus had heard enough, because as soon as the word "Earth" came to mind, he thought of only one thing.

"I've got to go back." Optimus interrupted.

* * *

><p>The coronation was put on hold, even though they all knew that technically Optimus was already leader. Optimus, Ratchet, Sentinel, and Jazz were getting ready to go back to Earth, realizing they had to catch him, again.<p>

"Did he free any of his other Decepticons?" Jazz asked. Sentinel shook his helm.

"Thankfully no. He just took some med files and took off."

"What would a cruel and horrible Decepticon leader want with some files?" Jazz asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Sentinel remarked. Ratchet was deep in thought. Optimus started thinking it over too, but couldn't figure out why Megatron would want some files. The answer just wouldn't come to him.

* * *

><p>In only a short while did it take for Megatron to get an escape pod through a test space bridge some Autobots ironically made going to Earth. Megatron landed on the organic planet once again, however not in pieces. He flew back into Detroit, but not to the city - but to the islands. He knew if he needed to find <em>her<em>, she'd be here somewhere.  
>Megatron stepped onto the sand of the island, looking around unamused.<p>

"Blackarachia. I know you are here." Megatron spoke out. He began walking around, trying to find the techo-organic.

After a joor had passed, Megatron was still searching. Nearby, Blackarachia had heard rustling near her. Once she tried to go see what it was, she had walked right into Megatron. She quickly backed away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Megatron. What are you doing on this planet again?" She asked. Megatron smirked darkly.

"It's been so long . . . Elita One."


	7. Torn

**_Klik- under a second_**

**_Breem- 8.3 minutes_**

**_Joor- 6 hours_**

**_Orn- 2 weeks_**

**_Vorn- 83 years_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Animated.

* * *

><p>Blackarachia's optics widened at the name. Memories of Megatron raping her shot at her processor worse than any plasma bullet could've. She gasped and Megatron chuckled darkly.<p>

"I guess you do remember me now, don't you. Yet after what I did to you, you still joined me as a Decepticon. You must've really hated the Autobots. Especially Optimus Prime." He stated. Blackarachia growled.

"Don't say his name." She snapped. Megatron was pleased.

"What if I told you, there was a chance to get back at him . . ." Megatron started.

"By what, killing him? You've tried that, and failed, with all due respect sir." She stated. Megatron smiled evilly.

"No . . . just hurting him. Not physically, though."

"What do you mean?"

"He attack his spark! We hurt him where it really counts!" Megatron roared. Blackarachia looked amused.

"By attacking his friends?"

"Closer . . . I was thinking about reminding him of his little dead son, Sparkfire." Blackarachia gasped.

"H-how do you know about him?" She asked. Megatron held up some files.

"I learned a lot of things. I didn't know I had a son with you." He teased. Blackarachia was speechless.

"He's . . . online?"

"Yes. And you'll never believe who it is." Megatron paused, then holding up an opened file, revealing the file of Bumblebee.  
>"Optimus's little pest."<p>

Blackarachia had nothing to say, and so much to say as well. The news that her sparkling was alive, and she had actually fought him before.

"Come on. We will wait in Detroit, wait for Optimus Prime to come to check on his little pest, because I know he will, and attack both. Mostly the kid - I know if Optimus was so devastated by loosing his _newborn_ sparkling, then loosing a sparkling that he's practically raised should make him unable to fight at all." Megatron planned. Blacharachia nodded.  
>She was hiding her true thoughts; Megatron truly was evil. She had no problem fighting Optimus, but a child? Even more specifically, <em>her own child<em>. The thought made her shiver. But she knew if she didn't do what Megatron said, she'd be killed. The two waited for Optimus Prime to come to Earth.

* * *

><p>"OP, you sure you want us to stay in the ship? It <em>is<em> Megatron were talking about!" Jazz reasoned. Optimus avoided optic-contact with the other Autobots.

"Yes. This my fight. I want you three to stay in the this ship until further notice. That's a direct order." Optimus stated. Sentinel frowned.

"Okay. Just saying, apparently the Jettwins and Cliffjumper are coming to Earth too. We'll tell them to stay away though." He stated.

"That's fine." Optimus stated. He then transformed into vehicle mode and drove towards the base.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee lied upside down on the couch, bored out of his processor. He sighed.<p>

"Maybe a drive will help me clear my mind . . ." He started, then transformed and left the base. And a couple of breems later, did Optimus finally come to the base.

Optimus looked around, expecting to see Bumblebee playing video games or something. But he wasn't there. Optimus expected the worse.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee are you here?" He shouted. No response. He groaned.  
>"Bumblebee, it's me Optimus. Where are you?" He asked over the comm.<p>

Bumblebee was simply driving in the middle of Detroit, on his way to the forest - where he always cleared his mind, but stopped and was confused that Optimus was on Earth.

"Boss 'bot? What're you doing on Earth?" He asked over the comm.

"Bumblebee I want you back in the base right now, Megatron is here on Earth and I don't know wher-" Static engulfed the comm. Bumblebee froze, then immediately began driving back to the base.

Optimus looked confused at his comm link.

"What the? Something's jamming my signal? But what?" He looked around.

Megatron and Blackarachia waited on the roof of the base, but for not much longer. Megatron looked over to Blackarachia.

"Come, let's go ahead a greet him." he stated. Blackarachia nodded. The two quietly made their way into the base.

Optimus stood, oblivious to the two Decepticons lurking toward him. Megatron chuckled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Optimus Prime." Megatron teased. Optimus froze, then slowly turned around to see the Decepticons. His optics widened when he noticed Blackarachia.

"But . . . Blackarachia . . . you . . . went offline . . ."

"Obviously not." She remarked. Optimus activated his battle mask and brought out his axe, then stood in a fighting position.

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus growled. Megatron only smirked.

"Revenge. What else _would_ I want?" Megatron stated. Optimus's aqua optics met Megatron's crimson optics fiercely.  
>"So Optimus, I know that one of your little friends died last time right? The ninja one, I believe?" Megatron teased.<p>

" . . . y-yes, and?" Optimus responded, angered at the mention of Prowl.

"Oh just wondering . . . it seemed like you didn't care. I just wondered if you cared about any of your team members at all . . . "

"I _did_ care! I _do_ are about my team! Unlike you. Starscream died as well, but you seemed completely unaffected." Optimus remarked. Megatron scoffed.

"Because caring allows room for hurt. I'm too strong to be hurt mentally. Unlike you. I know more than you know Optimus." Megatron started.  
>"So . . . how's your son, Sparkfire?" Megatron laughed. Optimus's optics widened and he roared as he lunged at Megatron.<p>

Blackarachia backed away as Megatron quickly fought back. The two were equally matched now. Optimus had indeed grown taller, almost as tall as Megatron. The two were also equal when it came to brute strength. The two began attacking each other with punches and kicks. Optimus had his battle axe, giving him the slight advantage, but Megatron would not back down. When the two were deep in battle, that's when Bumblebee ran in.

"Prime!" Bumblebee shouted. Optimus immeadietly looked over to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, get out of here!" Optimus shouted. Bumblebee froze at the sight of Megatron, who shot Bumblebee a death glare.

Megatron smirked as he punched Optimus in the face while he was distracted. Optimus fell to his knees, then Megatron grabbed his servos and threw him against the wall. Optimus moaned as he hit the wall and fell to the ground. Megatron then lurked toward Bumblebee. Bumblebee was about to run to Optimus when Megatron quickly caught and picked up the scout, holding him by both servos. Bumblebee trembled in Megatron's tight grip. Megatron then turned around to face Optimus. Optimus saw Bumblebee as shouted.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" He screamed. Neither Megatron, Blackarachia, or Bumblebee have ever heard him scream so loudly. Megatron ignored him, then brought out a large scalpel-like weapon.

"I seriously hope you didn't expect me to _only_ grab files in a med-bay." He continued. He then looked Bumblebee straight in the optic.  
>"Get ready to go to the well of Allsparks, child."<p>

With that, the scapel directly cut through Bumblebee's throat. Bumblebee froze in horror, watching as his own energon sprayed from his neck. Optimus and Blackarachia watched in horror. Megatron then dropped Bumblebee. Bumblebee hit the floor with a clank. His optics were glassy and already dulling as more and more energon left his neck. Blackarachia couldn't form any words. Optimus felt tears begin to flow.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger . . . XD<strong>


	8. Numb

_**Klik- under a second**_

_**Breem- 8.3 minutes**_

_**Joor- 6 hours**_

_**Orn- 2 weeks**_

_**Vorn- 83 years**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers Animated. **Small spoiler ahead. **This a pretty sad chapter if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p>Everything became blurry around Optimus. Everything focused on Bumblebee lying on the ground, broken. Bumblebee's optics were flickering as he tried to keep contact with Optimus. Optimus tried to get back up onto his feet, but Megatron quickly hit the back of his helm again, sending him back to the ground. Optimus found himself too over-whelmed to move at all. He looked up, staring directly into Bumblebee's dim optics. Bumblebee only smiled back weakly before his optics closed. Megatron chuckled as he walked over to Bumblebee.<p>

"Aw, poor Optimus. After trying to keep the scout protected, yet he'll still die anyway." Megatron teased. Optimus felt more enraged than he ever was before as he rose back to his feet again and stared directly into Megatron's cold crimson optics. Megatron frowned, never seeing such hatred burn in the Prime's optics.

"You . . . y-YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, MEGATRON!" Optimus shouted, lunging at Megatron, tackling him to the ground. He kept punching Megatron over and over again, showing no sign of mercy. Energon had began coming from Megatron's mouth as Optimus punched him repeatedly. Optimus's visioned blurred as he kept punching Megatron. His world enclosed just the two of them, and Optimus was at a stage were he lusted for revenge. He desired death. He kept punching Megatron with more force than he ever thought he had. Megatron actually couldn't fight back. Megatron obviously never planned for the enraged Prime to go out of control. Optimus then took hold of his axe and sliced Megatron's right optic.

"Optimus . . . OPTIMUS STOP IT!" Blackarachia's voice rang out, snapping Optimus back into reality. Megatron could barely move as energon leaked from the cuts. Optimus realized what he had done, but without showing any emotion, Optimus stood up and walked over to Bumblebee. Blackarachia ran over to Megatron and helped him up. Megatron stood up, and without glancing toward Optimus at all, just left the base with Blackarachia following and helping him slightly. Optimus didn't choose to acknowledge them at all. He tried shaking Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee? Can you hear me?" He asked. No reply.  
>"Ratchet, Sentinel, I need you to come now. And that's a direct order!" Optimus ordered over the comm.<p>

"Yes sir. Did you get Megatron?" Sentinel asked. Optimus winced.

"I . . . I'll explain later. Just come here now!" Optimus rose his voice. He could barely look at the scout as he held him in his servos. Never before had the scout looked so dead. Even after getting stabbed by Sari when she lost control, he didn't look so far gone. What seemed like vorns to Optimus, was only about a breem later when Ratchet and the others came.

All noise seemed to have drowned out now as Ratchet took Bumblebee from him and laid him on the cold ground. Ratchet started hysterically to try and keep Bumblebee alive. Optimus felt so helpless as Ratchet tried to find Bumblebee's spark pulse. And when they did, it was barely there. Bumblebee was fading. Optimus could only sit there, watching Bumblebee's spark pulse vanish. Optimus had never felt so numb before. He could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation around him, mostly drowned out by the loud beeps of Bumblebee's spark on Ratchet's monitor.

**beep . . beep . . beep . .**

"-ut what happened the-" Sentinel's voice rung.

**beep . . . beep . . .**

"-o, no! I'm loosing him-" Ratchet's voice.

**beep . . . . beep . . .**

"-ptimus, can you hear m-" Jazz.

**beep . . . . . beep . . .**

"-I can't stabilize h-" Ratchet again.

**beep . . . . . . beep . . .**

"-ere's Megatron, Optim-" Sentinel.

**beep . . . . . . . beep . . . .**

"-tay with us, Bumble-" Ratchet.

**beep . . . . . . .**

Optimus felt a single tear fall stream down his face-plate.

"Bumblebee . . ."

**beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**

"-no! No! Sentinel hand me th-" Ratchet's worried tone rose as Ratchet tried to save Bumblebee. Optimus had then come to think it was officially too late. Bumblebee was gone. Then, everything suddenly went white, then became black . . .

* * *

><p><em>Everything was so bright and Optimus could barely see anything. Suddenly, a neon green figure with blue and red accents appeared. He was about as old as Bumblebee, slightly older. And the slightest bit taller too. Optimus somehow recognized the person immediately and gasped.<em>

_"S-Sparkfire?" Optimus started. He wasn't sure how he realized that was who it was, but the figure, still blurry suddenly vanished and took a new form; a familiar yellow and black youngling stood in his place._  
><em>"Bumblebee . . ."<em>

* * *

><p>Optimus's optics flickered online as he looked around. He was on his berth in the base, and had some bandages on his body. Optimus placed a servo on his face plate, trying to remember how he came here. Then, it hit him as he jumped up and ran into the rec-room, looking around. Jazz and the Jettwins looked up and smiled.<p>

"Hey big man! You're up!" Jazz stated optimistically. Optimus just looked around.

"W-what happened? Where's Ratchet?" Optimus asked frantically. Jazz held up a servo in a gesture to calm down.

"Hey, just calm down, OP. He's in the med-bay with Sentinel and Bumblebee." Jazz explained. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"W-what? No . . . no . . . Bumblebee's offline. I saw it . . . you saw it . . ." Optimus gasped. Before Jazz could respond, Optimus turned around and ran into the med-bay.

Ratchet was standing in the med-bay holding up the files Megatron ran off with. Optimus walked in and saw Bumblebee lying on a med-berth, looking pretty broken, but still very alive. He also had bandages on his throat. Optimus looked dumb-struck.

"Ratchet?" Optimus started. Ratchet sighed.

"You're probably wondering what happened, correct?" Ratchet stated. Optimus nodded, wanting immediate answers.  
>"Well, after whatever happened with Megatron, we got here. I immeadietly had to help Bumblebee, and you kinda just sat there . . . as if your body was there, but you weren't. You were mumbling something, but we couldn't tell what. Then you just fainted." Ratchet explained. Optimus shook his head.<p>

"But . . . I saw Bumblebee die . . . his spark stop . . ." Optimus questioned. Ratchet winced.

"Well, Bumblebee's spark did stop for a few kliks. But I was able to revive him before his spark fully disappeared." Ratchet explained. Optimus didn't respond, just looked over to Bumblebee, who now looked very calm in recharge. Ratchet then walked over to Optimus.

"Optimus . . . what did happen with Megatron?" Ratchet asked. Optimus hesitated.

"He . . . snuck up on me, and attacked me. Then Bumblebee came and Megatron attacked him. And . . ." Optimus twitched slightly. Ratchet held up his servo, meaning to stop.

"I get it. You don't have to say anymore." Ratchet stated. Optimus looked up at Ratchet sadly.

"Ratchet . . . you used to be one of the medics to deliver sparklings, right?" Optimus asked. Ratchet looked confused.

"Yes . . . why?" Ratchet responded. Optimus paused, then continued.

"Then please tell me the truth . . . Ratchet, the files Megatron took . . . those were Bumblebee's files weren't they." Ratchet didn't respond immeadietly.

"Yes. And . . . they were also Sparkfire's files too." Ratchet added. Optimus nodded.

"I know. But I need to know; that sparkling a couple of years back - the one that came from Elita One and Megatron - was that Bumblebee?" Optimus asked quietly. Ratchet sighed.

"Yes. It was." He replied.

"You've always known?"

" . . . yes. I just couldn't tell you or anyone else . . . for obvious reasons." Optimus looked to Bumblebee.

"I could've never thought that . . . Bumblebee was Megatron's sparkling. And . . . after what he did to him too!" Optimus nearly shouted, then punching the wall closest to him. Ratchet only looked down sadly.

"About that . . . Optimus, I'm sorry. I really am, but . . . when Megatron apparently cut his throat . . . he cut just deep enough to affect his vocalizer. When Bumblebee wakes up . . . he won't be able to talk anymore." He explained. Optimus looked up at Ratchet.

"Really? Then how's he supposed to communicate?" Optimus yelped.

"I . . . I don't know. I've been trying to create a translator for him to wear, so he could talk again . . . but he'd probably have a new voice." Ratchet explained. Optimus couldn't form any words. Ratchet then walked past Optimus. Optimus turned around slightly.

"I need . . . to go . . . get more supplies and stuff . . . um . . . mind watching Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked. Optimus could tell Ratchet was fine on supplies, but decided not to say anything, he just nodded.

Optimus walked closer toward Bumblebee and took a seat near him. Optimus found it unbelievably difficult to process everything: Bumblebee was Megatron's sparkling, the same sparkling from so long ago. Not to mention, Bumblebee had just _died_. Sure, it wasn't for very long. But he_ died_.  
>Optimus could only imagine the reactions of Sari or Bulkhead; but knew that he wouldn't be able to handle their horrified expressions. Seeing Ratchet so devastated was already painful enough.<br>That's when the thought suddenly came to him like a bullet; Blackarachia was there too. She had just witnessed one of her own sparklings nearly killed by the person she shared the sparkling with. Optimus still remembered Blackarachia's phobia of hurting sparklings. But maybe the word 'phobia' wasn't right. Something lighter.  
>Optimus also started thinking about Blackarachia's scream that snapped him back to reality when he was on the verge of killing Megatron; the cause of all of this in the first place. The cause of Bumblebee. Optimus winced. Optimus hated Megatron more than he could possibly handle, but if it weren't for Megatron, then he would've never met Bumblebee. Optimus placed a servo on his face-plate. This was all so confusing.<p>

A sudden pressure was applied to Optimus's other servo. The pressure was so light and weak, but still there. Optimus looked down slightly to see Bumblebee looking up at him weakly with a wide smile. Bumblebee had grabbed Optimus's free hand. Bumblebee opened his mouth to speak, but instead he winced, quickly bringing his other servo over his throat. Realizing he couldn't speak, he looked up at Optimus, horrified. Optimus looked sadly at the scout, and slightly tightened his grip on the youngling's servo.

"Hi, Bumblebee." Optimus said slowly. Bumblebee just looked confused. Bumblebee mouthed the words; 'what happened?' Optimus couldn't think of anything to say.

"It'd be easier if you asked 'what _didn't_ happen' . . ." Optimus responded. Bumblebee's expression only saddened in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't kill Bumblebee. People would stop reading the story. XD Just kidding, but Animated Bumblebee's ending up like movie-verse and Prime now; mute. :(<strong>  
><strong>I'm just evil.<strong>


	9. Dream

_**Klik- under a second**_

_**Breem- 8.3 minutes**_

_**Joor- 6 hours**_

_**Orn- 2 weeks**_

_**Vorn- 83 years**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers Animated. This chapter has a lot of references from earlier chapters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>beep . . beep . . beep . .<strong>_

_"-ut what happened the-"_

_**beep . . . beep . . .**_

_"-o, no! I'm loosing him-"_

_**beep . . . . beep . . .**_

_"-ptimus, can you hear m-"_

_**beep . . . . . beep . . .**_

_"-I can't stabilize h-"_

_**beep . . . . . . beep . . .**_

_"-ere's Megatron, Optim-"_

_**beep . . . . . . . beep . . . .**_

_"-tay with us, Bumble-"_

_**beep . . . . . . .**_

_"Bumblebee . . ."_

_**beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**_

* * *

><p><em>Bumblebee looked around, frightened and confused. All he could see was a bright light surrounding him, as he stood in the middle of it. Then, a neon green figure started to appear as a blur. He had blue and red accents and was only slightly taller than Bumblebee. The figure finally focused in and appeared to be another Cybertorian. The mech seemed only a little bit older than Bumblebee.<em>

_"Hey, Bumblebee." The mech greeted with a smile. Bumblebee tilted his helm._

_"Um . . . sorry, but do I know you?" Bumblebee questioned. The mech chuckled._

_"Not really. The name's Sparkfire. I kinda grew up here." Sparkfire explained. Bumblebee looked around him again._

_"Uh, and where's here?" Bumblebee asked._

_"The Well of All Sparks." Sparkfire responded. Bumblebee gasped as he optics widened._

_"WHAT? Am I d-dead?" Bumblebee yelped. Sparkfire shook his helm._

_"No . . . well . . . yeah . . . er, no. Not necessarily . . . uh . . ." Sparkfire stammered. Bumblebee only looked more confused._

_"What do you mean?" Bumblebee started. Sparkfire sighed._

_"Well, your spark's stopped, but you're . . . just still alive. In your mind. I'm actually keeping you alive." Sparkfire said with a grin. Bumblebee paused._

_"Um, thanks . . . but, why?" Bumblebee asked. Sparkfire then smirked._

_"I gotta watch out for my little half-brother, don't I?" Sparkfire teased. Bumblebee didn't respond, and Sparkfire continued.  
>"Ya see, I offlined only a little bit after I was born, and kinda grew up here. It wasn't so bad at all, really. I got to watch the living world at least."<em>

_"How . . . how do I have a brother? I never knew my creators - I grew up in an orphanage. Why would-"_

_"There's a lot of things you don't understand, Bee. I can't be the one to tell you who your real creators are, but I can say that we share the same mom." Sparkfire stated. Bumblebee looked down, then back up at Sparkfire. Their optics were identical._

_"Sparkfire, you don't have to tell me who_ my_ creators are . . . so,__ who were your creators, then?" Bumblebee asked. Sparkfire frowned._

_" . . . our mother was Elita One. You may know her now as Blackarachnia." Sparkfire stated. Bumblebee's optics slightly widened, but he stayed silent. Sparkfire continued.  
>"My father . . . was Optimus Prime." Bumblebee gasped.<em>

_"Really? Geez! No wonder you kinda look like him." Bumblebee stated. Sparkfire smiled._

_"Yeah, but I never really got to bond with him, like you did." Sparkfire said, still smiling, but with a hint of sadness. Bumblebee tilted his helm again._

_"What?" Bumblebee started, only to be interrupted by Sparkfire._

_"We've got a lot of catching up to do, bro." Sparkfire said._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-<strong>_

_Ratchet was hysterically connecting and disconnecting wires to start Bumblebee's spark again._ Jazz was helping Optimus to his berth after fainting, and Sentinel was looking around for any traces of Megatron left.__

_"Ratchet, he's gone!" Sentinel barked. Ratchet groaned as he looked back up to him._

_"Sir, I'm the medic here! He's in shock - I can still revive him!" Ratchet snapped, then placing his focus back onto Bumblebee. He then transformed his servos to his giant magnets, then started connecting certain wires to it, getting it to start conducting electricity. Then, he started rubbing them together, like a doctor would with a defibrillator. Ratchet winced as he then held them close to Bumblebee's opened chassis._

_"CLEAR!" Ratchet shouted as he shocked Bumblebee's system._

_**-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**_

_Ratchet grit his teeth as he prepared to shock the scout again. Then, he held the electric magnets to Bumblebee's chassis again._

_"Come on, kid! CLEAR!" He shocked Bumblebee once again._

_**-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**_

_Ratchet began to start one last time, desperately trying to save Bumblebee. He winced once again, not wanting to think he couldn't save Bumblebee. Ratchet never liked being afraid, that's why he only had one fear: not being able to save a patient from death. Especially after the patient goes into shock._

_ "CLEAR!"_

__**_-eeeeeeeeeeeep . . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . .  
><em>**

**__**_Ratchet and the others looked up, seeing Bumblebee's spark once again pulsing. Ratchet sighed in relief as he began to mend Bumblebee's other wound. Bumblebee was stable. Online._

* * *

><p><em>Bumblebee and Sparkfire were laughing at a joke Bumblebee shared from Earth. What was only a few kliks in reality seemed to be vorns in the Well of All Sparks. Suddenly, a small collage of brighter lights started surrounding Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked terrified over to Sparkfire, who was smiling.<em>

_"Sparkfire, what's going on?" Bumblebee yelped._

_"Your spark's beating again. You're going back to reality."_

_"Will I see you again?"_

_"I'll try to visit you, Bee. In your dreams." Sparkfire comforted. Bumblebee paused, then continued._

_"Okay. Hey, and if you see any two bots named Blurr or Prowl, tell them I said hi!" Bumblebee smiled, Sparkfire returned the smile._

_"Will do."_

_The brighter light engulfed Bumblebee as he vanished._

* * *

><p><em><em>Sari walked into the base, confused to see the Jettwins and Jazz in the rec-room.

"Um, hey guys. What're you doing here on Earth?" Sari asked. Jazz and the twins looked to each other, concerned. Jazz cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey twins, go get OP for me, cool? I'll explain what I can to Sari." Jazz stated. The twins nodded in unison and both left the room in search of Optimus. Jazz looked back to Sari, who looked concerned herself.

"Where's Bumblebee? He never picked me up yesterday, and I was worried and-"

"Sit down, Sari. I'll explain."

* * *

><p>Optimus leaned against the wall outside the med-bay, where Ratchet tended to Bumblebee. Optimus was tired, sore, and slightly traumatized. Then, Sentinel walked toward Optimus from the end of the hall, and folded his servos when they faced each other.<p>

"Look, Optimus. I know you just saw one of your soldiers nearly offline, but that's Megatron for ya. You seriously gotta stop moping about it." Sentinel scoffed. Optimus grit his teeth.

"You don't understand, Sentinel. He's not just a _soldier_! He's my friend! He's . . . like my son." Optimus started. Sentinel glared at him.

"Bumblebee is not Sparkfire, Optimus. You can't keep comparing Bumblebee to-" Sentinel was stopped by Optimus as Optimus threw his servo at Sentinel, pinning him to the wall. Optimus stared at Sentinel, hate burning in his optic.

"Don't bring Sparkfire into this." Optimus threatened, letting go of Sentinel. Sentinel brought a servo to his neck, rubbing it.

"You know I'm right." Sentinel remarked. Optimus didn't respond immeadietly.

Then, the two adults heard a youngling clear their throat. They looked up to see the Jettwins, standing at the end of the hall. Slowly the two walked toward Optimus.

"Sir, Jazz asked for you in the rec-room." Jetstorm said.

"Sari's here." Jetfire added. Optimus nodded.

The two were then heading to the med-bay, probably to talk to Ratchet, and they stopped as they passed Sentinel.

"Sir." The two said in unison, then continued walking.

Optimus saw how the twins were slightly afraid. Had they heard their argument? Probably not. Optimus knew why they were scared. They were scared of Sentinel. Optimus shot a death-glare at Sentinel.

"They still don't know, don't they?" Optimus asked in a demanding tone. Sentinel didn't respond, so Optimus continued.  
>"They still don't know who their father is, don't they, Sentinel?" Optimus hissed. Sentinel growled.<p>

"Optimus, you know for a fact that I couldn't take care of them alone. Without my sparkmate, how could I possibly take care of a sparkling? _Two_, actually! _Twins_! I couldn't take care of them, I was . . . I was . . ." Sentinel paused with a hint of hurt in his voice. Optimus quickly took over.

"What, _scared_? How do you think they felt? They were dropped off in an orphanage the second they were sparked, Sentinel. They think they were abandoned! They thought their creators didn't _care_! Do you care about them, Sentinel? Huh, do you?" Optimus rose his voice. Sentinel didn't respond. An awkward silence took over for a moment.

"Didn't . . . Jazz need you in the rec-room?" Sentinel asked, so much defeat in his tone. Optimus had never heard Sentinel like that. Optimus nodded, realizing the damage done, but without saying anything, he started walking to the rec-room, leaving Sentinel to think about the previous conversation.

* * *

><p>Optimus walked into the rec-room to see Jazz and Sari waiting for them. Sari saw Optimus and jumped, as she then ran toward him and hugged his leg.<p>

"I missed you big guy!" She smiled. Optimus smiled too.

"Missed you too, Sari." He responded. Sari looked up, scared.

"Where's Bumblebee? Is he okay?" Sari asked quickly. Optimus hesitated.

"Yes, he's in the med-bay." Optimus replied. Sari then ran her way to the med-bay. Optimus watched her leave, then faced Jazz.

"What'd you tell her?" Optimus calmly asked. Jazz shrugged.

"I couldn't tell her everything. I don't think she could've handled it very well. I just told her that Megatron's back and attacked you two, leaving out . . ." Jazz trailed off. Optimus nodded.

"I understand. I wouldn't be able tell her either." Optimus responded.


	10. Adjusting

_**Klik- under a second**_

_**Breem- 8.3 minutes**_

_**Joor- 6 hours**_

_**Orn- 2 weeks**_

_**Vorn- 83 years**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers Animated. I'm really sorry I haven't been on in awhile. Writers block just hit me hard. I'm also really sorry that this chapters ridiculously short. No inspiration anywhere. Forgive me!

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Sari asked, turning to Ratchet. Ratchet grit his teeth as he looked back to see both Sari and Bumblebee staring curiously back at him.<p>

"Jazz told you already, didn't he?" Ratchet said quickly. Sari looked down for a moment, then looked back up.

"He didn't say anything about Bumblebee loosing his voice." Sari started, glancing at Bumblebee, who only looked down sadly. It wasn't right for Bumblebee to be quiet. Ratchet sighed.

"Well, um-" Ratchet was about to explain when Optimus walked into the med-bay.  
>"Oh, Prime, uh-" Ratchet quickly tried to change the subject. Bumblebee and Sari looked back at Optimus. Optimus eyed Bumblebee, who smiled sadly. Optimus shuttered.<p>

"Um, Ratchet. I was wondering if I could ask you something. In private." Optimus asked. Ratchet looked to Sari and Bumblebee.

"Sure." He responded, then turned completely to the two kids.  
>"Bumblebee, no moving too much - Sari, no touching <em>anything<em>." Ratchet ordered.

"Okay." Sari replied. Bumblebee nodded. Ratchet nodded in approval as he walked out of the med-bay with Optimus.

"What is it, Prime?" Ratchet asked. Optimus looked over his shoulder, then back to the medic.

"Have you seen Sentinel around?" Optimus asked. Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Well, earlier, we were . . . kinda in a small conflict."

"Go on . . ."

Optimus explained the previous conversation between him and Sentinel and Ratchet nodded.

"I see. Well, I haven't seen him _or_ the twins around." Ratchet stated. Suddenly, Jazz came running down the hall and once he skidded to a stop, he panted through words in an alert tone.

"Ratchet - twins - crashed - need - assistance!" Jazz made out through gasps. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"What did they get into now?" Ratchet started, then looked to Optimus.

"Watch Sari and Bee for me, would ya, Prime?" Ratchet asked. Optimus nodded as Ratchet rushed out with Jazz.

Optimus shook his head and turned to enter the med-bay but paused. He heard Sari talking quietly to Bumblebee. Optimus knew eavesdropping was never a good habit, but felt obliged to just listen. He peeked over the door edge barely to see Sari sitting on Bumblebee's berth. Sari looked guilty almost.

"- and I . . . kinda punched her in the face afterward." Sari explained. Bumblebee smiled as if he tried to hold back a laugh. Sari smiled teasingly.  
>"It's not funny, Bee! I punched the most popular girl in the school on my first day!" Sari continued. Bumblebee shrugged. Sari giggled.<p>

Optimus smiled the slightest bit. Sari seemed to be managing already. But Bumblebee not having a voice . . . it's going to be bordering impossible for Optimus to leave Earth now. Optimus knew he couldn't take Bumblebee to Cybertron, because he had to help out Sari. What was he to do?


End file.
